battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WHISKEY35
Welcome aboard I saw what you put on the War Room topic. 1. No, you told me you blocked me because I was friends with TheManOfIron. 2. I looked at your blogs and I couldn't find ONE comment of mine that was trollish. 3. IRC isn't the wiki, it isn't. It's a place to talk, not a place to edit. Many admins told me I could go there if I behaved myself. Honestly, forgive and forget (when I did nothing, remember I asked you for a link, and you smarted off to me?) and stop being a jackass. I'm A kid, eh? Says the guy who banned me from your channel, just because you think I used to troll. I don't think you know what a troll is, go read wikipedia. YOU need to grow some balls, as it seems you are really scared of being in the same place of me. Warning As seen here, Battlefield_Wiki:What_Battlefield_Wiki_is_not...#...a_site_for_anything_not_on_Battlefield. You aren't supposed to bring any COD Wiki Drama here. It is a hindrance to our wiki and its editors. Thanks, CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 00:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi CruzDude, I know what your saying, I get loads of crap from him for no reason too. I just want to enforce our policy of what happens in other wikis stays in other wikis and what happens on this wiki should stay here. I came after the exodus/immigration from COD Wiki to here so idk about anything about these situations. I want to thank you for your cooperation though, CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 01:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) All I did was tell you that putting a deleation tag and saying "Move this page" is lazy and a dumbass move, you got all ofended like I slept with your wife and I haven't said one rough word to you sincer, if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen. When I first met you, your were nothing but rude. #"putting that tag on there was a dumbass move. You don't erase pages for incorrect names, you ask a admin to change them, like I did." #"(Silently murders CruzDude's annoying ass)" Murdering ain't cool either #I remember you calling me a "bitch" once or more All in all PGB, If you had given me a different impression, I would most likely be on your side. And also, sometimes you need to put out the heat if you can't stand the heat...especially if you didn't turn it on. Please just leave me be PGB. What have I ever said to you to purposely get you mad? Nothing, nothing at all. CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 01:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC) 2. was a joke, we were all like that. 3. I don't remember that. You act like a baby and got offended by every little thing I say. How can you can you play Bad Company 2 without going "Oh ym God. Haggard just cussed, and the world's time vortex hasn't ripped open surely killing us all and making Santa go bad."? PGB, drop it, no one wants to argue with you. 02:05, July 11, 2010 I don't want anyone to argue with me. I just wanted Whiskey to know he will never call me names and tell me to fuck off and get away with it. For real, thats enough, if you make another edit to this page, I don't care if it's agreeing with me, thats enough. 02:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Can you guys take this somewhere else? WHISKEY35 isn't appreciative of it. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC)